Hear Me
by IHasNoLife
Summary: When a wolf demon girl falls from the sky, the spirit detectives are all thrown in for a loop. And although she can not speak, her actions and her presence affect one detective in particular in a way he has never felt before. OCxKurama or OCxHiei
1. Chapter 1

**Hear Me**

**For those of you who read my other stories...read my update thing on my profile for it explains all. For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about and don't care...WELCOME! I like my stories nice and long so my updates may take a bit but nothing ridiculous. They are long though so you can enjoy them. Now, I don't know if this is an OCxKurama story or and OCxHiei story. Right now I'm leaning toward Hiei. Let me know what you guys think. RATE AND REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

Ogres of multiple different colors and loin cloth tastes were franticly running back and forth throughout the huge halls of the Spirit World Palace. Some were carrying huge stacks of papers that threatened to topple over with the slightest wrong move while others were running around with cordless phones or two way radios in their hands. The room was bustling with all kind of unusual noises. They were all shouting and screeching at each other while they pushed and shoved their way through the chaos. Suddenly, a loud, frustrated yell rang throughout the building. The chaos ceased and every ogre stopped momentarily to stare at the giant blue doors that lead to Koenma's office.

-_In Koenma's Office-_

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!"

The small leader was standing on his desk throwing all of his papers onto the floor.

"Lord Koenma Sir! There is no need to get rowdy. Would you like a back massage? You look like you'd--"

"SHUT IT GEORGE! DO I LOOK LIKE I WANT A BACK MASSAGE!?"

The blue ogre named George cowered behind his notebook.

"Damn it! Where are they? Why can't we find them?! How can they--"

He was interrupted by a soft knock on his door. Koenma sighed deeply.

"Come in."

A blue haired girl poked her head out.

"Koenma sir? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Boton. Come in."

Koenma heaved a large sigh, which seemed unnatural coming from someone of such small stature, and jumped off his desk back into his cushiony red chair.

"As you know, we've been trying to track down the group of Demon slave traders for several months now.

Boton nodded her head.

"I am aware of it sir. I've heard the operation is run solely by demons and they use some of the darkest and most painful of methods to train their slaves."

Koenma nodded solemnly.

"But what's strange about these Demon slave traders," he continued. "Is that not only are they impossible to find, but the demons they capture are B class demons or higher."

"But, how can they capture them?" Asked Boton curiously, folding her arms as she spoke. "I don't think any demon would be willing to let themselves be captured, not if they had the power to defeat their captors.

Koenma knit his eyebrows.

"And according to our intelligence," Added Koemna, grabbing one of the few remaining papers from his desk and began scanning it. "The number of female demons captured greatly outweighs that of male demons. And female demons have the potential to be far more aggressive than male demons when they are threatened. They may not be as powerful but I can't imagine why they would go through the extra trouble."

"So why would they take demons that are not as strong and harder to control?" Boton asked.

"That's what makes them a mystery." He looked up from the page at Boton's concerned expression. "As long as the Kaki Barrier is intact, they won't be able to sell their highest class demons to humans but they can sell them to other demons. Or, worse case scenario, they may find a way to manipulate the demon's energy so that they WILL be able to get through."

"Or they could just do what Sensui did and find someone who can cut the barrier, if they don't have one already." Added Boton sadly.

Koenma began sucking his pacifier even harder than usual and gave out a frustrated whine.

"We must find them and stop them." He said urgently turning back to the sheet of paper in his hands.

Boton nodded.

"What do you want me to do?"

Koenma looked up from his paper again.

"Inform the spirit detectives of the situation and tell them to keep their eyes and ears pealed. If they see anything suspicious, tell them to inform me immediately!"

Boton quickly bowed and left the room. The moment she closed the door, Koenma started working again.

"George."

"Yes sir?"

"Pick up the mess you made. And make sure it's neat."

George sighed. "Yes sir."

* * *

Yusuke grumbled as he ascended the stone steps.

"Stupid Grandma calling me all the way out here a Sunday. Who the hell does she think she is?"

He continued to mumble and grumble while his best friend and partner, Kuwabara, was also muttering. But unlike Yusuke, it was on a happier note.

"I wonder if Yukina is there? I hope she is. I really want to train in front of her! Girls really like that kind of thing…"

Soon, they both reached the top of the steps. Grandma (aka. Genki) was waiting there for them.

"You're late dimwit."

Yusuke crossed his arms.

"Well sorry Grandma, but some of us can't run at the speed of light. Blame the god damn bus, not us!"

Kuwabara looked around. Kurama was leaning against a nearby tree and Hiei was sitting above him on a low branch.

The ground of Genki's compound was littered with autumn leaves. A few golden brown ones had managed to hang on to their trees but their strength would give way soon as the winds grew colder and stronger.

Kuwabara, ignorant to the beauty of the moment, continued to look around to see if his "beloved" Yukina was there as well.

"Well, now that we have all arrived," Said Kurama in his usual, smooth tone. "Would you mind telling us why you have asked us here Master Genki?"

Genki nodded.

"Follow me." She answered roughly. "And if you lag behind, you get left behind."

She turned and stated to walk into the woods. Yusuke and Kuwabara both groaned about having to do more walking but followed. Kurama looked up at Hiei, who seemed annoyed his peaceful slumber had been disturbed, and smiled at him.

"Shall we go?"

Hiei grunted before he jumped off of his perch and followed after Kurama.

They walked for about 10 minutes before they reached a cliff that looked over a nearby lake.

Genki stopped at the edge. She took a deep, long breath before she turned around to face the group of boys.

"What you are about to see is disturbing. Be ready."

The group looked confused but they all nodded except for Hiei who just narrowed his eyes.

Genki pointed to the lake and stepped aside.

"Go look in the deep end of the water."

They stepped forward right at the edge and then saw a horrifying sight.

**Bodies.**

Hundreds and hundreds of bodies filled the bottom of the lake and all of them appeared to be demons of varying races. Their bodies were contorted in painful positions and all of their faces were frozen in what appeared to be silent screams. Not one soul looked like they met their death quietly or painlessly. Yusuke and Kuwabara stepped back in disgust. Kurama's eyes were open wide in horror while Hiei looked angry and troubled.

"I don't know how they got there." Genki said solemnly. "But they seemed to just appear all in one night."

The group all looked back at her in shock.

"One night?" Kurama asked aghast.

Genki nodded.

"How could this happen?" Yusuke muttered angrily to no one in particular.

"This is...horrible." whispered Kuwabara.

Suddenly, Hiei looked up at the sky, his Jagan eye glowing.

"What is it Hiei?" asked Kurama.

"Something is coming...wait..no..." Hiei's eyes widened in shock. "its…falling."

* * *

The cold wind pierced her face harshly. She wanted to cover her face but her arms wouldn't move. Her whole body was in pain. She closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears, and waited to hit the ground and her impending death.

**_-Back to Group-_**

"What is that?" Asked Kuwabara.

"I can't tell" Replied Kurama. "But it's falling really fast!"

"Is that a person?" Cried Yusuke, horrified at the thought.

"Whatever it is," Said Genkai, a tinge of worry in her tone. "It's headed straight for the lake."

_**-Back to the sky-**  
_

She began falling faster now. She figured she must be near the ground by now. Her heart beats faster in her chest, bracing herself for the hard impact that would take away her life and give her long forgotten freedom.

**_-Back to Group-_**

"It is a person!" Cried Kurama.

"What should we do?" Kuwabara screamed.

"What can we do?" Replied Yusuke. "Unless one of us grows a pair of wings in the next 5 seconds, that person is gonna become a pancake!"

Hiei ran forward at inhuman speed and jumped off the cliff, propelling himself forward as hard as he could.

"What the hell is he doing?" Shrieked Kuwabara.

Yusuke's eyes widened in shock.

"He's..he's gonna try and save him!"

**_-Back to the Sky-_**

She opened your eyes as much as she could. A deep blue lake was to be her grave. She quickly shut her eyes again as tightly as she could, ignoring the wetness on her cheeks, and waited for her freedom to come.

Then all went black.

* * *

**_-Hiei POV-_**

I held the girl closely to my chest. I was just able to make it. I was breathing hard. I wasn't about to let someone else fall to their doom. Not if I could save them. I looked at the girl's face, wet with tears.

_She was crying_

Questions raced through his mind faster than he could process. Was she afraid to die? Did she know it was about to happen? Did she come from the same place as all of those other demons? Was she sentenced to die?

"Hiei!!"

Or did she choose to die?

I turned around and saw the detective and the rest running toward me. I lay the unconscious girl down on the ground gently and stood up. Her breathing was steady, so at least she was still alive. Whether she wanted it that way or not would be revealed when she awoke.

"That was INSA--" I covered Kuwabara's mouth. Chills went down my spine. I didn't want to touch the baka, let alone feel his disgusting saliva on my hand, but he had to shut up.

"Keep your voice down Baka. Let her rest."

The group looked down at the girl's figure while I wiped my slobbery hand on my cloak.

She looked so small and child-like on the ground. She had two black dog ears with white tips sitting on the top of her head and a furry black tail with a white tip coming out from where her tailbone should be. She wore a simple white dress that reached her knees. It was tattered, dirty, and had flecks of dried blood on it. The girl's face was covered with dirty smudges, making her tear tracks all the more prominent.

"Who…what is she?" asked Yusuke quietly.

"Who knows." said Kurama. "We'll just have to ask her when she wakes up."

* * *

Mumbled voices were echoing around her but she couldn't tell what they were saying. There was a soft voice, a loud voice, an angry voice, and old voice. All of the noise made the pounding in her head worse. All she wanted was some nice peace and quiet. Her body still hurt and she twisted your body in pain. A pained moan escaped her lips. Then suddenly, she felt warm and safe. The warmth encircled her like a warm blanket. Wait…it was a blanket. Her eyes immediately shot open.

A wood ceiling towered above her. She stared upward for a minute in complete confusion.

_Where am I?_

The girl felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head sharply, her blue eyes met emerald green ones.

"How are you feeling?"

The dog demon girl looked up at him, not sure if this person was friend or foe. He had bright red hair and a kind face. His energy was that of a fox demons'. He reached into a bucket of what sounded like water and took out a white cloth. He wrung the cloth out to get rid of the excess water and turned back to her.

"Here, let me put this on your head."

She looked at him nervously. The girl had no idea if this person was working for the collective or if he was a free born.

He smiled at her kindly.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He said softly, easily reading her uneasiness.

The girl lie back down on the bed and let the stranger put the wet cloth on her head. She closed her eyes. It felt good.

"There. You feel better?"

The demon girl looked up at him and smiled.

Suddenly, the door slid open. The girl quickly shot up into a sitting position as a short, black haired man walked into the room. The moment her saw her, he began staring at her with a deer in the headlights kind of expression on his face, his ruby red eyes wide and startled.

"Hiei, you're just in time. She just woke up about a minute ago."

The black haired boy, apparently called Hiei, regained his composure and began walking over toward the girl's bed. He picked up the cloth that had flown off her forehead and onto the floor.

She stared up at him, her ears drooped like a puppy about to be punished for doing something wrong.

"Here."

He held out the cloth for her to take. The demon girl looked at the red head and then back at Hiei. She took the cloth from his hand and held it to her chest, her eyes drifting to her lap. Kurama smiles, leans down, and peers up at her, once again reassuring her. The girl looks down at the red head's face and gives him a small, awkward smile. She slowly raises her head and gives the same smile to Hiei.

Hiei's face turnes pink slightly and he quickly turned his head away. The red head smirked.

"Is that a blush I see Hiei?"

"Shut up Kurama! I'm not blushing."

Hiei's face turned even more pink.

Your smile grows as the two bicker lightly. The red head, Kurama, rolls his eyes jokingly while the short tempered Hiei turns his head away in defeat.

"Anyway," Hiei starts, trying to regain his composure. "You've got a lot of explaining to do girl. Why were you falling anyway?"

The girl's smile quickly disappears and her ears, which were up and perky a moment ago, droop down.

Both boys immediately notice the dramatic change in mood.

"What's your name?" Asks Kurama.

* * *

"So what are we going to do with her?" asked Yusuke.

Genki took another sip of her tea. The light from the full moon illuminated the outside of the compound. It was a beautiful night.

"Well, it's likely she came from the same place as all of those other demons." said Kuwabara. "I mean, it's too much of a coincidence that she was headed right for that creepy lake."

Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Well duh! Although I do give you kudos for figuring that out all by yourself."

An anime vein appeared on Kuwabara's forehead.

"Heeeyyyy..." Kuwabara jumped on Yusuke and put him in a headlock. "I'll KILL you for that! WHY DOES EVERYONE HERE THINK I'M AN IDIOT?"

"Because you ARE an idiot you big dope!" Cried Yusuke, grinning widely.

The two of them started wrestling and rolling around on the floor. Genki just continued to sip her tea as if the two boys weren't there. The sliding door opened suddenly, causing Genki to look up from her tea (though the two boys continued to wrestle). The three demons, Kurama, Hiei, and the girl entered the room.

"Well," Said Genki. "Looks like our sleeping princess woke up."

Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped rolling around and looked up. The demon girl was staring at them confused. Felling embarrassed, the two broke away from each other and got up to meet the mysterious girl.

"Sorry 'bout that." said the boy with the slicked back hair. "My idiot friend was being an idiot again."

The...ugly one...glared at his companion.

"Watch it Urameshi"

The Urameshi boy got up and stood right in front of her.

"My name is Yusuke Urameshi." He held out his hand. "What's yours?"

She stared at his hand, at a loss what to do. The other two, Kurama and Hiei, didn't give her this kind of greeting.

_I guess he wants me to take his hand _

She held out her hand and Yusuke took it.

Yusuke waited but the girl didn't reply.

"This is the part where you say what your name is." Said Yusuke in his usual cocky tone though he was perplexed as to why he got no rely.

"She can't speak." Said Kurama softly. "Not aloud anyway."

Yusuke and Kuwabara froze and stared at the girl with wide eyes.

"Apparently, she thinks she'll die if she talks." Hiei stated bluntly.

Kuwabara narrowed his eyes at his little three eyed friend.

"I thought you said she couldn't talk!" He grumbled.

"Hence the 'aloud' bit Kurama added." Replied Hiei, rolling his eyes as if talking to a child. "You really should listen more carefully."

This time two anime veins popped on Kuwabara's head.

"You little…"

"All right children. Let's behave now shall we?" Interjected Yusuke, breaking up what would soon become a physical spat.

The girl smiled at their banter but depression crept back into her head. She turned to Hiei and stared at him intensely. Hiei broke away from the little glaring match he was having with Kuwabara and locked eyes with the girl. They remained that way for a few moments.

Kurama gave them a small smile.

"She can communicate telepathically with Hiei. Because Hiei is a master of dark arts such as the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, they can communicate more easily."

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at their read haired companion with utter confusion written on their faces.

"And why is that?" Asked Kuwabara.

Kurama gave his two friends his 'all knowing' smirk.

"Because she is a creature of shadow. More specifically, a shadow wolf."

Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Jee Kurama. Now everything makes sense. Thank you for being SO specific."

Kurama chuckled.

"So…" Started Kuwabara. "Do we get a name…or something?"

"It's Hanabi." Said Hiei, catching the attention of all those in the room. "She says her name is Hanabi."

Hanabi gave a small smile but after a moment, she shrank closer to Hiei, feeling embarrassed with all eyes on her.

Yusuke leaned closer to Hanabi, who was practically hiding behind Hiei now, and gave her a soft smile.

"Hanabi means Firework right?" Yusuke asked.

Hanabi nodded.

Yusuke's smile widened.

"Nice to meet ya Hanabi."

Hanabi couldn't help but smile back. Suddenly, Yusuke was shoved aside and the other one took her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Kazuma Kuwabara. But you can call me-"

He didn't get to finish because Yusuke had hit him on the head, hard.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! DAMN YOU URAMESHI!"

"Well that's what you get for shoving me!"

"I just wanted to meet our guest!"

"I highly doubt she really wanted to meet that ugly face."

"What did you say?!"

The two of them began wrestling and rolling on the ground again. Hanabi just stared at them, wondering if this was normal because no one else seemed phased by it.

"It's usually best to ignore them."

You turned to the old woman.

"They're both bakas. Are you hungry? We have some food in the kitchen if you want it."

This woman just said the magic word: FOOD!

Hanabi's tail began wagging furiously as she nodded. The old woman smiled at how child-like and innocent the girl seemed. Hiei couldn't help but watch the girl curiously out of the corner of his eye while Kurama eyed his companion's facial expression with surprise.

The woman got up and smiled at the girl.

"I'll go fetch it. Just make yourself comfortable."

She turned around and walked out of the room. Kurama halted his train of thought on Hiei's behavior and lead Hanabi over to a low table. She sat down on her knees and waited patiently to be served. Kurama sat down across from her while Hiei sat against a nearby wall. The other two, completely oblivious to what just transpired, were still fighting.

Hanabi's ears twitched. She could hear the woman coming back down the hall. Smells of all the different kinds of foods the old woman was bringing made their way pleasantly into her nostrils. Rice, fish, beef, chicken, pickled plums, beans, and various vegetables she couldn't identify. The woman entered the room with a tray pilled with food and Hanabi's tail started wagging again. She put the try down in front of her, causing Hanabi's eyes to widen and her mouth to water.

Hanabi bowed her head in thanks and the woman smiled in response.

"My name is Genki. And you're welcome."

Hanabi gave her another small bow and then began to dig in.

* * *

They were waiting until Hanabi was done. She knew they had questions. Questions that she would rather not answer even if she could speak. Hanabi started eating slower, trying to drag it out. Moments after she did, Hiei's eyes narrowed. He noticed. They all had noticed, but none of them said anything. They let her eat in peace.

Too soon for her liking, all the food was gone. Genki poured Hanabi some tea. She took a small sip, then put the cup down, and waited for their questions. Genki was the first.

"Did you enjoy it?"

Hanabi gave her a soft but happy smile and nodded.

Everyone was watching her insensly. To avoid their gazes, she stared into her lap. Her ears drooped slightly. Eating without a care...it was almost too good to be true. While the fear that they could be a part of the collective was still great, for now it seemed like she could trust them. She glanced up at caught Hiei's gaze. She hoped dearly that she could trust them and that this wasn't just some trick.

"Did they not feed you well?" Asked Kurama.

Hanabi's head snapped over to the red head.

"You were captured by that group of demon traders, right?"

Hanabi's dog ears flattened against her head and she began grinding her teeth. Both of her hands were balled into fists.

"You truly hate them, don't you?" Asked Hiei.

Hanabi slowly turned to face the three eyed demon. Her eyes narrowed. Suddenly, she picked up one of the chopsticks from the table and hurled it at Hiei's head. The chopstick whizzed by his head, barely missing his ear, and lodged itself deeply into the wall behind him.

No body moved. All eyes were wide staring at the barely visible chopstick still quivering next to Hiei's ear.

"I think we'll take that as a yes." Mutter Yusuke sarcastically.

"Why do you think you'll die if you speak?" Asks Kurama.

Kuwabara narrows his eyes.

"Oh ya. I forgot about that."

Hiei rolls his eyes at the orange oaf's stupidity.

Hanabi placed both of her hands on her neck, each hand resting on opposite sides, and pulled back, tightening the skin around the front of her neck. Everyone in the room watched her neck carefully. Then they saw it. They saw something moving under her skin. It was long, like the length of a small snake and had dozens of legs that propelled it forward. It had wrapped itself around the inside of Hanabi's neck like a noose and would move every time she swallowed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" Screamed Yusuke.

"EWWWWWWWWWW!" Cried Kuwabara, shrieking like a little girl. "That's GROSS!!!"

Both Kurama and Hiei's eyes widened as they saw the creature moving around under the demon girl's skin. Genki narrowed her eyes as she submerged herself deep in thought.

Yusuke reached forward to poke the…thing.

"Don't touch it!" Yelled Hiei.

Yusuke froze.

"The girl called it a 'Bug Bomb.'

Yusuke and Kuwabara lept backward several feet away from Hanabi.

"Did you just say…" Stammered Yusuke.

"…Bug Bomb?" Kuwabara squeaked.

Hanabi released her neck and resumed her communication with Hiei. Hiei met her eyes and they exchanged their words telepathically.

"She says they put it in because her sharp tongue was becoming a problem. They thought that silencing her would make it easier to control her."

"Who's _they_?" Asked Yusuke.

Hiei closed his eyes as their telepathic communication ceased.

"She calls them _The Collective_."

* * *

**So there you have it. You got wolf girls falling from the sky, bodies in lakes, Bug Bombs, and some group called _The Collective_. And no, they aren't the Borg. I try to keep my characters...well....in-character. If you guys ever feel I'm not, let me know and I'll change. Though whoever is the 'lover' will be off because....well I don't think either really would fall for anyone. BUT, SCREW THE RULES, I'M THE AUTHOR AND I HAVE THE POWER! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Hiei: Or you will regret it for the rest of your life.**

**Kurama: You're being a bit harsh don't you think?**

**Hiei: No...why do you say that? If they don't rate or review then Ihasnolife won't want to update this story. Then they will go on the rest of their lives not knowing how the story ends and it will eat them up from the inside.**

**Kurama: um...sure...I'll agree to that.**

**Hiei&Kurama: Rate and Review or regret it!**

**Ihasnolife: If you do, I'll put Hiei in bunny ears....**

**Hiei: WHAT?!**

**Kurama: PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!!! PLEAAAASEEEE!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hear Me**

**GAHHHHH! Thank you all SO much for giving me so much encuragement on this story! I'm only one chapter in and already so many of you are favoriting this story or reviewing or putting it on your alert list! That kind of stuff makes me really happy! So thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU! I LOVE ALL MY FANS! Now, I have even votes so far on who the love interest is. But now, I'm not taking votes. You can say who you want but I am doing my own thing! Though I ALWAYS take your opinions VERY seriously! While Hiei is in the lead now, this chapter should give Kurama a push up to the finishing line. You guys asked to make it just as long so HERE IT IS! 14 PAGES OF ABSOLUTE FUN ACTION! ENJOY!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, the ending would have not made me so angry/upset/annoyed.**

* * *

"The collective?" Repeated Yusuke. "Well don't they sound like a nice, friendly bunch."

"Stick a sock in it you twit." Grumbled Genkai. "They are not a group to be taken likely."

Kurama glanced at Genkai from the corner of his eye.

"I see you have heard of them as well?"

Kuwabara began pouting childishly.

"Alright Mr. Know-it-all. Why don't you fill the rest of us in?"

"Yeah." Added Yusuke. "But why don't we wait for the dramatic music to start. As if this couldn't build up even more."

Suddenly, a clay bowl came hurtling at Yusuke's face. He quickly dodged it without much difficulty but still winced when it crashed against the back wall. He slowly turned his gaze over to Hanabi, who was glaring at him darkly.

"Now I don't know about this particular sect, but the Collective is what some could call a religion. They believe that individuality is an obstacle in reaching what humans call Heaven and what they call "The Sanctuary". Those that belong to the Collective are all connected by a very intimate telepathic communication ability. Every thought, every emotion, is felt by all."

"Sounds more like a cult if you ask me." Said Yusuke. "I mean, there are things that really NEED to be kept private. Talk about invading the personal bubble."

"I know." Added Kuwabara. "Sounds creepy."

Yusuke looked over at Hanabi, who was sitting quietly with her hands in her lap and her eyes downcast.

_Does that mean she was connected to everyone's thoughts? _Pondered Yusuke_ or…._

"Too bad you don't keep your thoughts to yourself." Muttered Hiei. Probably in response to some stupid comment Kuwabara made.

_I don't even want to know what would happen if they could hear each other's thoughts. _Yusuke thought, trying to suppress his smirk.

"But I just said…wait….hold on shrimp!" Cried Kuwabra, standing up and curling his hands into fists. "Are you—"

A chopstick flew from the air and landed right in between Kuwabara's legs. Kuwabara squealed and jumped several feet into the air. The group glanced over at Hanabi, whose ears where back and down. If she could have made a noise, she probably would have been growling. Kuwabara immediately shut his very loud trap and sat back down. Only now he had moved away from the quivering chopstick and sat behind Genkai, hoping that was a safer place.

"There is one person who controls every thought and every action of the Collective to keep it from erupting into chaos." Continued Kurama, ignoring the little episode. "That person is called the Leader. The role of Leader changes from time to time naturally but they have ultimate power over the entire Collective."

"So…was Hanabi a member of this Collective?" Asked Kuwabara.

Hanabi flicked her tail angrily but decided against throwing another object at the idiotic boy.

"No." Hiei said sternly. "She was taken there to be a part of their Trial of Pain ceremony."

"Trial of Pain?" Yusuke and Kuwabara repeated, both beginning to look worried.

"The ceremony is their way of "morally cleansing" themselves." Genkai said solemnly, staring sadly into her cup of green tea with tired eyes. "To atone for all of the sins the members of the Collective did before they joined, they torture and kill creatures that have committed what they consider sins. They even gamble on their captive's ability to endure pain without making any noise and how long certain creatures will live before they break."

Yusuke curled his hands into fists, closed his eyes, and tried his hardest not to break the small table in front of him out of disgust. Kuwabara was in no better shape. He quickly stood up, his hands also in fists, and was shaking in anger.

"Those monsters…." He whispered. "They have no honor….not…."

"What was her sin?" Asked Yusuke bluntly. "What stupid sin did they declare necessary to torture someone to death?"

The room was silent for a long time. All eyes went to Hiei and Hanabi, who were talking telepathically again. While Hanabi's face did not change from its downcast, depressed look, Hiei was a different story. He went from shocked, to angry, to furious all throughout Hanabi's explanation. Finally, Hiei relayed what Hanabi had told him.

"Her, what she calls, original sin," Started Hiei, who now just looked ever so slightly more pissed than usual, "Was leaving her clan due to differences in views on how one chooses a mate."

Everyone in the room either raised an eyebrow or, in Kurama's case, narrowed their eyes.

"But she apparently committed a greater sin when she attacked the Leader in an attempt to escape. Apparently, kicking the Leader in the nuts did not help her much."

Yusuke and Kuwabara then started to break out laughing.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"OH MAN! I DON'T THINK HE LIKED THAT!"

Kurama bit his lip, trying not to laugh and Hiei even cracked a smile.

Genkai put her hand on Hanabi's shoulder.

"It's the best way to deal with idiots right?"

While her head was still tilted down, everyone could see the devilish smirk upon Hanabi's lips.

"So wait, I have a question." Said Kuwabara, getting the group back on track. "So…she wouldn't have been killed if she hadn't kicked him in the nuts?" He asked rather seriously.

"No" Replied Hiei, the small smile immediately disappearing. "Her original sin would have earned her a quick, painless death. But because she insulted the Leader, she was intentionally kept alive for as long as possible so they could torture her."

The two human boys looked over at the young wolf girl with pitied looks. Kurama however, came to a realization.

"You wanted to die…didn't you?" Whispered Kurama.

Hanabi hid her eyes behind her hair, avoiding all eye contact.

"You did, didn't you?" Continued Kurama. "That's why you jumped right?"

Hanabi pulled up her knees and hug them to her chest, her tail curling around her.

"Why?" Asked Hiei rather harshly. "Why would you choose to jump to your death?"

"Was it…really that bad?" Kuwabara asked sincerely.

Hanabi raised her eyes and stared into Kurama's emerald green ones. She just stared at him blanky, giving Kurama a distinct feeling she was deciding something. After a few moments of silence, she broke contact and turned her back to him. She grabbed the top of her dress and was about to lift it up but she hesitated.

"What is it Hanabi?" Kurama asked quietly, trying to meet her eyes.

The wolf girl did not look at him. She stared off into the distance. After another moment, she closed her eyes and lifted up the back of her tattered, white dress.

Her back was covered with scars.

Long, short, thick, thin, jagged, straight…Hanabi's back was covered with so many scars, it looked as if someone had played tick tac toe on her back thousands of times. Some scars were old and had begun to fade while others still had scabs on them.

"Well that's reason enough." Said Genkai, taking a long sip from her tea.

Yusuke grunted.

"I was right," he said. "They are a bunch of sick fucks that desperately need an ass kicking."

Hanabi put her dress down and moved to the back corner of the room and resumed sulking.

The room went silent again.

"Hey Hanabi," Asked Yusuke, causing the wolf girl to break away from her brooding to look at the teen. "When did they start to do this shit to you?"

Hanabi just stared at him, not knowing how to respond.

"Aren't you going to answer?" Pushed Yusuke.

"She can't speak dumb ass!" Growled Kuwabara.

"Oh ya…"

Hanabi shook her head and turned back to her corner.

"Now who's the idiot…" Kuwabara muttered with a small smile on his face.

Yusuke glared at the boy and was about to pounce on his orange ogre of a friend when he received a hard bonk on the head.

"OWWWW! Geez Grams, what I'd do?"

Genkai rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up dimwit."

"Uh…guys…where's Hanabi?" Asked Kuwabara.

The Spirit detectives looked around and noticed with great surprise that she was no longer in the room. None of them had noticed her leave.

"Where is she?" Asked Yusuke, his voice slightly worried.

"I don't know." Kurama answered, frantically glancing about. "She was here only a moment ago…."

Hiei ripped the band off of his Jagan, which began to glow.

"Outside." Hiei stated heatedly, angry he had not noticed her disappearance.

"Come on!" Cried Yusuke, rising to his feet and sprinting toward the door.

The group hurried after Yusuke, who was throwing doors open so hard they broke, and each became more and more anxious as to why Hanabi had suddenly vanished.

Finally, Yusuke threw open the final door leading to the outdoor courtyard.

* * *

Hanabi was standing in a small circle, which the detectives assumed she had drawn in the dirt herself because a small stick was laying beside her foot. The circle was about fifteen feet all around and the only object inside the circle besides the wolf girl was a single tree. It was only five or six feet high and a foot around yet, despite its small size, the tree cast a distinct shadow across the grassy field, basking in the full moon's glow.

Hanabi absentmindedly twirled her tail. Her mind seemed to be far away judging by the glazed look in her eyes.

"How the hell did she GET out of there in the first place…?" Yusuke muttered.

"Maybe she has powers or something…" Kuwabara whispered back.

"Or something…" Hiei added quietly yet mockingly.

Genkai rolled her eyes and began fixing the door Yusuke had just broken.

Kurama narrowed his eyes at the wolf demon girl. He had a theory about how Hanabi had disappeared but he was curious to see if his assumptions were correct.

He ever so slowly crept towards the circle until he was standing right outside it.

"Hanabi?" His voice was soft and coxing, gently breaking Hanabi from her trance.

"What's with this circle? Is this a…." He let his voice trail on, leaving his fellow spirit detectives hanging, again.

"That's it." Whispered Yusuke. "Kurama now owes me five bucks every time he chooses to be vague instead of simple and to the point."

Kuwabara and Hiei each smirked at the boy's frustration, even though they both shared it as well.

Hanabi gave the fox a soft smile and beckoned him into the circle with her hand.

Kurama did not know what to expect what would happen if he were to step inside it. However, he knew the demon girl did not draw it out of boredom. For, if he could not see her with his own eyes, or be able to recognize her scent, he would not be sure if she were really there. The circle distorted energy somehow, like it was changing her energy fingerprint every few seconds. Even the tree was under the strange circle's effects. Yoko Kurama would never have trusted such a strange ability. And while Kurama did not fully trust the circle and its powers, for some reason, he trusted Hanabi.

So he took a step in.

Nothing happened.

He felt no different than when he stood outside the circle's perimeter.

"_**Kurama**_**?"**

This was a voice he had never heard before. It was female. It was both firm and calm but most of all, it said his name with familiarity. As if it knew him.

"_**Kurama? Can you hear me**__?_"

"Hanabi?" Kurama whispered, turning toward the wolf demon, though his voice seemed significantly louder than the other voice. That's when it clicked.

"You can communicate telepathically with me in this circle?" He asked, slightly surprised. He had assumed that her abilities were not sophisticated enough to communicate with any other species other than dark apparitions. Apparently, he was mistaken.

"Hey Kurama?" Hiei said rather loudly, trying to gain the two demon's attention. Kurama turned and noticed he was standing outside the circle as well.

Hanabi beckoned him in as well and Hiei complied after a nod from Kurama.

"What is this?" Hiei asked.

"_**I have opened a tiny doorway into the realm of shadows, allowing me to increase my telepathic abilities**_**."** She said telepathically, which was slightly disconcerting since the wolf girl was talking without actually moving her mouth. _**"Please excuse me for disappearing like that. I was feeling a little homesick.**_

"How did you disappear anyway?" Hiei asked gruffly. "You obviously did not leave the room by conventional standards."

Hanabi smiled.

"_**I can show you**__._" She said confidently. Kurama could have sworn he heard a tinge of pride in her voice as well. "_**I am a master at the game humans call, 'hide and seek**__."_

Hiei smirked.

"Care to prove it?" He asked teasingly.

Kurama rolled his eyes. This was just going to be a battle of pride.

_Ahh well. _He thought to himself _It should be entertaining to say the least._

Kurama headed back out of the circle and walked over towards the other two detectives.

"Hey Kurama!" Shouted Yusuke. "What's going on over there?"

"They are going to lay it out on the table and measure." Muttered Kurama smirking to himself as he took a place next to Yusuke.

"Huuh?" Groaned Kuwabara.

Kurama rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.

"What I mean is, we are going to finally see some of Hanabi's abilities."

"OOOOOOHHHHH" Chorused the two teenagers, causing Kurama to sweatdrop.

"Ready girl?" Hiei asked confidently, taking his ready position.

"_**I am."**_

"Begin!" Kurama shouted.

Suddenly, Hanabi jumped back, did a back hand spring, and sank into the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Yusuke screamed.

"SHE SANK INTO THE GROUND! HOW THE HECK DID SHE DO THAT?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Hiei's eyes were wide.

Kurama smirked.

_The abilities of the Shadow Wolfs are indeed, more impressive than I've heard. Not even Hiei's Jagan Eye will be able to find her. He'll have to rely on his instincts…or hope she slips up._

Hiei's eyes darted around. He couldn't even feel her energy! How did she do that?

_**I'm still here Hiei. Give up?**_**  
**

Yusuke tried sensing her energy but the circle made detecting her ever changing energy signal impossible. It was no easier for Hiei. While he had been able to sense her true energy signal when he entered the doorway circle, now it felt scattered.

Hiei's Jakan glowed brightly.

_**That won't work Hiei.**_

He grunted. Suddenly he jumped up and cut down the tree. It fell to the ground half outside the circle with a loud ~Thump~ The tree's leaves scattered, casting shadows everywhere.

"DAMN!" Cried Kuwabara. "He must have seen her and missed or something!"

Kurama and Yusuke did not reply but for some reason, they did not agree with their orange haired friend.

_**You want a hint Hiei?**_

"Hn, no."

_**Awww, don't be angry! I'm right…**_ Suddenly, Hanabi jumped out of the ground, right next to where the tree fell and landed on the fallen tree trunk.

_**Here!**_

Hiei turned and rushed at her. Hanabi simply jumped back and sank into the ground again.

_**You were close Hiei! I'll give you that! Do you want to know my secret? Or do you want to guess?**_

Hiei smirked as he kicked the remnants of the tree out of the circle.

"I already know."

_**Then say so, if you think your right.**_

"You can merge with any shadow around you, including your own. That's why it looked like you just sank into the ground. It's also how you were able to leave the room without anyone noticing."

"Wow." Kuwabara and Yusuke looked dumbfound.

Kurama smirked. Apparently his theory was dead on.

Genki glanced at the fight for a brief moment then returned to fixing the broken door.

_**Congratulations! Now, how do you plan on catching me?**_

"I don't."

"Wait, is Hiei giving up?" Asked Yusuke, shocked.

"No, I'm not, idiot detective." Hiei grunted angrily. "I'll still win this game."

_**Now how do you manage to do that? I can stay down here as long as I want!**_

Hiei's smirk grew.

"Actually, you can't. It's like going underwater, one can only stay down there for so long."

_**.....**_

"You'll have to come up sooner or later. And although you can enter into the shadows wherever you want, you can only resurface where there is an existing shadow."

"I get it." Said Yusuke. "That's why she included the tree into her little circle."

"Oh…" Muttered Kuwabara, obviously still not quite getting it.

"So" Continued Kurama. "That's why Hiei cut the tree down and kicked it outside the circle. Now Hanabi can't resurface."

"Ahhhhh"

_**Very clever Hiei. I'm impressed. But you are forgetting one minor detail.**_

"And what's that?" Hiei growled, his confidence of his victory wavering slightly.

Hanabi suddenly jumped out of Hiei's shadow and onto his back. This threw him off balance and the two of them crashed to the ground. When the dust cleared, Hanabi was straddling Hiei's back while Hiei's face was in the ground.

**"You forgot about your own shadow."**

* * *

Hiei was pouting in a corner; a dark cloud loomed over his head. Yusuke and Kuwabara were still laughing about the match.

"I seriously can't believe Hiei got beat like that!" snickered Yusuke.

"I know!" added Kuwabara. "And the look on Hiei's face...PRICELESS!"

After the match, Hanabi closed the doorway to the realm of shadows and the group had gone back inside the temple for some late night tea before they went to bed.

Hanabi was sitting modestly at the table next to Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting across from them while Genki sat at one of the table ends, drinking her tea contently while being wrapped up in her own thoughts. Hiei, still bitter about the game, refused to sit with them and sat in a far corner.

Hanabi tugged on Kurama's sleeve shyly. Kurama looked down into Hanabi's sleepy eyes and smiled.

"You seem tired little one. Would you like to go to bed now?"

Hanabi nodded meekly.

Kurama smiled at her shyness, took her hand, and lead her back into the house. Hanabi was so tired that she did not notice Hiei's narrowed eyes on her, Kurama, or their joined hands. This did not however, slip past Kurama.

Once they got back to the guest room, which for now would become Hanabi's, the wolf girl dragged her feet over to the bed and slowly climbed into it, not caring that she was still wearing her clothes.

Kurama smiled at how childlike she seemed when only a moment ago, she was graceful and powerful. Not to mention cocky!

Kurama started down at the peaceful look upon the demon girl's face as she started to close her eyes and reached out to touch her cheek gently. Hanabi opened her sleepy eyes once more and looked up at the red head.

_If only his eyes were gold…and his fur…white…._

She smiled sweetly at him and Kurama smiled back, trying to suppress his blush. Slowly, Hanabi's eyes drifted closed and moments later she was fast asleep.

When he was sure she was sleeping soundly, Kurama crept out of the room and closed the sliding door behind him. Yet, instead of returning back to the group, Kurama stood still, his hand still on the door handle.

_Why was she so familiar? Her smell, her eyes, her shy yet cocky nature. Where had he seen them before?  
_

"Kurama."

Kurama broke away from his thoughts and looked down at Hiei, who had, in his usual manner, appeared out of nowhere.

"What is it Hiei?" Kurama asked curiously, pushing his curious musings to the back of his mind.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at his red headed friend but turned around and started to walk away.

"Nothing fox."

* * *

_Hanabi was surrounded by darkness. _

_The air was cold and the stone floor was damp. She shivered. She wanted to move her arms but they hung limply by her sides. Her legs would not even twitch when she tried to get to her feet. Her breathing quickened when realization dawned on her. _

_She was completely helpless. _

_She couldn't move. _

_She couldn't cry for help._

_She was completely alone._

_She lay on the cold floor, waiting._

_She waited for what felt like an eternity for something to happen. And while she dreaded the silence, the emptiness of the room, she was even more worried about what or who would soon join her._

_Her fear rose up from her stomach and cried for her to run, hide, or at least do something but her body would simply not reply. And so, she continued to wait. _

_Suddenly, something cold and smooth brushed against her leg. Hanabi heard someone breathing, the rustling of clothing. _

_Again, the same thing brushed against her arm. A finger glided up and down her forearm, sending chills down her spine._

_"You've disappointed me love." _

_The man's words were dripping with venom and suppressed anger. Hanabi's heart quickened and her palms began to sweat. She knew that voice all too well and the fear in her stomach grew._

_"I gave you beautiful things of every kind, gave you attention, gave you affection..." The man's long, bony finger had made its way up her arm, across her chest, up her neck, and was now gently caressing her face.  
_

_"...And this is how you treat me? You leave? You trust the first person you see and are willing to spill your heart out for them? You are a foolish child if you think I'll let you get away with this without proper punishment. You must pay for your sins."_

_The finger pressed onto her face, the nail digging into her flesh. A tear rolled down Hanabi's cheek.  
_

_"Don't cry love. You did this to yourself. I have to punish you."_

_Hanabi began to sob silently, trying to control her tears or her uneven breath but failed. The man's breath was right on her neck, blowing into her ear.  
_

_"You tell them anymore, and I'll show you pain. I'll take you back into that room that I had made especially for you and you will stay there until you are nothing more than a broken shell."_

_She closed her eyes, trying to hold back her free flowing tears._

_The man picked Hanabi off the ground and held her in his arms. She couldn't fight him off. She couldn't get away. She just lay limply in his arms as he began to slowly rock her back and forth like a baby.  
_

_"Remember love, I own you. You are mine and mine alone. I don't share. Come back to me love. Come back into my arms where you belong."_

Hanabi's eyes shot open and bolted upright. She was still in her bed and the sun was shining down into her room. He was gone. But there was a fresh cut on her face and it was still bleeding.

Hanabi took the bottom hem of her dress and wiped the blood off her face. Suddenly, her ears perked up. She heard footsteps coming down the hall. Her breathing was still shaky and her hand trembled as she re-adjusted her hair to hide the new cut. She was able to conceal the cut just in time.

Hanabi's door slid open and Kurama stood in the doorway, with a warm expression on his face.

"You've been asleep all morning. I just came in to check on you."

Hanabi opened her mouth as if to speak, but quickly closed it. She clenched her fists tightly and took deep breaths. Kurama wrinkled his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Hanabi turned her head away. How could she let her guard down? He was still watching her every move. He still controlled her. Even after everything she had been through, she could not escape his grasp. She had still not been freed and the game was still in play.

Kurama smiled sweetly at her.

"Well, I just came to tell you I made you some breakfast if you want. I'll meet you in the same room we went to last night, alright?"

When Hanabi didn't make any sort of response, Kurama turned and walked out of the room, leaving Hanabi alone. Hanabi's throat tightened the moment Kurama left her sight. She threw the covers off of her body and ran after him. Kurama barely had time to turn around before Hanabi ran right into him. She threw her arms around his waist and held onto him tightly, like a child clinging to their parent.

Kurama looked somewhat shocked for a moment but quickly regained his composure. He smiled and pat Hanabi on her head.

"Alright, I'm here little one. You don't have to be afraid."

Hanabi's eyes widened.

Flashback~

_Long pale arms wrapped around her small frame. A tail curled around Hanabi's child-sized waist while her face buried itself in a mass of white hair.  
_

_"It's ok. I'm here little one. You don't have to be afraid. I'll protect you." _

~End flashback~

Hanabi looked up at Kurama's deep, green eyes with confusion.

Kurama raised one of his eyebrows.

"What is it?"

Hanabi lowered her head and buried her face into his chest. She wanted to talk, but as long as he was watching...as long as this thing was insider her….she couldn't.

Hanabi started shaking. Kurama continued to pat her head, trying to calm her down from whatever what upsetting her.

"Come on Hanabi. Let's go and have something to eat. It'll help calm your nerves. Alright?"

Hanabi nodded, her face still buried in his chest. Kurama chuckled.

"It will be rather difficult to walk if you remain in that position."

Hanabi immediately detached herself from Kurama, her face turning a light shade of pink. Kurama put his hand on the small of her back and led her to the room where the festivities of the day before took place.

Hiei stood at the end of the hall, watching the entire encounter. His eyes narrowed. His chest felt heavy and his breathing became labored. With one last glance at the two demons, Hiei turned around and walked into the shadows.

* * *

**TA-DA!!!! THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU GUYS THE MOST BECAUSE WHAT YOU SAY COMES FROM THE HEART! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW BECAUSE THOSE MAKE ME HAPPY AS WELL AS DO ALL THE OTHER STUFF! Now I might not be able to continue to make then JUST as long but they will always be 9 pages on microsoft or more. LOVE YOU ALL!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hear Me**

**I know I haven't put anything up in a while so I decided to add this. I KNOW its not as long as my usual stuff but I haven't uploaded anything in so long. I just wanted to let you know that I haven't abandoned you guys or this story. Now that I'm in college, I'm going crazy trying to get everything done. Its a mirical I've even had the time to write this much. So please enjoy and know that I'm not giving up on this story. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned....I would make the character's declare war on Inuyasha, and make sure they win.**

* * *

When he was sure they were gone, Hiei leapt out of a nearby window and darted across the compound to where the other detectives were waiting. He stopped in front of the broken sliding door and casually walked in, taking a seat right across from the entrance. Yusuke and Kuwabara were setting the table for breakfast while Genkai was busy putting the steaming hot plates of food down, slapping eager hands away when they got too close. When the table was set, the detectives sat down at the table and waited for their missing companions. After a few moments of silence, Yusuke sighed deeply.

"Well yesterday was full of surprises." He declared with his usual sarcastic tone. "We found a lake full of dead people, a wolf girl fell out of the sky, and my gut still feels like it's about to explode because Hiei got beat by a girl in less than five minutes."

Hiei grunted.

"That wasn't a real fight detective and you know it."

The two human boys glanced over at the three eyed demon, who had closed his eyes while his mouth curved into a smirk.

"That girl is a lot like Kurama. She may seem innocent, but during that entire battle she never lost her sense of control. But, she is far more rash and impatient than the fox."

Hiei's red eyes opened and narrowed. His smirk widened.

"If we had met each other in the dark tournament, I would not have lost and she would be dead."

Kuwabara snorted.

"I don't know Hiei. She did surprise you from behind. If she was carrying a weapon-"

"Do you think she would have won a battle against me just because she's good at hide and seek?"

"Ya genius." Yusuke added, ganging up on Kuwabara now. "Remember Hiei's little black dragon friend that has a tendency to burn everything in its path to a crisp?"

Kuwabara sweat dropped.

"Oh ya...right...he...he."

"Anyway," continued Yusuke. "What are we going to do with our new little friend? I mean, we can't exactly send her back to...where ever the hell she came from."

"No, we cannot."

All eyes darted towards the doorway where Kurama and Hanabi were standing. Kurama's face was stern and emotionless while Hanabi's eyes were downcast.

"Enough." Genkai said firmly. "Let's sit down and eat before it gets cold."

The morning went by quietly. Everyone at the table sat in relative silence except for the occasional "pass this" or "pass that." The four spirit detectives, plus Genkai and their guest, were each enveloped in their own personal thoughts. After their meal was over, Kurama and Genkai cleared the wooden surface of all the empty plates and dishes. They disappeared into the kitchen for only a few minutes and soon they sat at a clean table, all waiting for someone to speak.

"Well, this mood is certainly a downer." Said a new voice.

The group turned and in the doorway was a young girl holding a wooden oar. She had blue hair which was tied into a tight pony tail and was wearing a bright pink kimono. She was smiling brightly amidst the looks of surprise. However despite her surprised, Hanabi's ears were quickly flattened against her head.

"B-Boton?" Stammered Yusuke.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Kuwabara.

"Well that's a jolly way to welcome me back!" Boton said with a pout.

"Oh come off it Boton and grow a pair." Yusuke snickered, smiling devilishly.

Boton rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather not if you don't mind."

"We are pleased to have you here Boton." Said Kurama, trying to stop the quibbling before it increased in volume or Yusuke ended up smacked as he usually did.

Genkai took a long sip of her tea. She then looked up at Boton with her usual indifferent stare.

"If you are quite finished, I would like to know what you are doing here."

Boton smiled widely, giggling slightly.

"I have orders from Koenma about our new little friend."

Hanabi's ears flattened themselves as far as they would go and her tail began twitching back and forth.

"So what does pacifier breath want her to do?" asked Yusuke

"Koenma wants her to stay with us until we bring down the Collective's operation."

Hanabi stiffened; her tail frozen in mid air.

Boton crossed the room and sat down next to Yusuke. "She knows more about them than anyone. She knows the people who run it, who protect it..."

Hanabi stopped listening and the voice from her dream began to echo in her head.

_"You tell them anymore, and I'll show you pain. I'll take you back into that room that I had made especially for you and you will stay there until you are nothing more than a broken shell." _

Hanabi looked down into her lap; her hands were balled into trembling fists.

"_Remember love, I own you. You are mine and mine alone. I don't share."_

Hiei's eyes, which had been closed since Boton's arrival, darted over to Hanabi's shaking form, noticing how weak and fragile she seemed.

"_You did this to yourself. I have to punish you."_

Suddenly, the room went eerily quiet. They had felt something…odd. Yet it was gone as quickly as it had come.

Alarmed, all of the detectives quickly rose to their feet.

"Uh…guys…." Squealed Kuwabara. "Please tell me you felt that."

No one answered. Then, they felt it again, stronger this time.

"Who the hell is that?" Muttered Yusuke.

"Come on!" Shouted Kurama, already racing for the door. "Let's meet this new enemy head on."

All the spirit detectives rushed out of the room in a frantic panic. However, before Hiei crossed the threshold, he turned back to notice Hanabi was still sitting on the floor.

"Hanabi?" He said, almost gently.

She did not answer.

"Hanabi?" He repeated, crouching down to her eye level.

Hiei's eyes widened in shock.

Hanabi was trembling. Her eyes were opened wide and her fingernails were digging into her thighs, cutting into her skin.

"Hanabi…you know who that is don't you?"

* * *

The detectives (and Genkai) raced out to the open clearing and saw a man was standing in the center.

The man was about 6'7 in height and had a slender, yet toned physic. His eyes were slanted and were a bright, abnormal orange. His hair was blond and spiky with tips of red. His entire body was adorned with rings on every finger, multiple earrings, and a necklace with a glowing orange stone that hung just above his shirt. Going down from his left ear, across his neck, over to his shoulder and then down his chest -disappearing under his shirt- was a long, jagged scar.

The man was wearing an open white trench coat, a black skin tight shirt and long pants that clung to his thin frame. On the upper left of the coat, just above the man's breast, was an insignia. It was a cross, its pointed tip dripping with a single drop of blood, and a whip intricately entwined around the dark shape.

On his right shoulder was a strange creature that looked like a cross between a bird and a blue alligator. It was covered in blue scales and had dark, black talons that were clutching tightly onto the strange man's coat. The creature's green tipped feathered wings were tucked tightly at its side as it held its gaping mouth open. Its mouth was long and along the creatures gums were two sets of very sharp teeth. However, the creature's strange shape was not what caught the detective's attention. Rather, it was because the strange man was talking into the creature's mouth like a telephone.

"You sure she's still alive?" Asked the stranger, sounding quite bored with the conversation he was having with the creature's mouth.

The spirit detectives stood their ground. Either this man either didn't know they were there or didn't care.

"That's what the master said." Responded an elderly voice that sounded both weary and worn.

To the detective's surprise, the voice seemed to be coming from the creature, like it was a two-way radio.

"I know but, even our little firecracker couldn't survive that fall." Answered the stranger, sighing with an unknown disappointment.

"Are you questioning the master's orders?" Asked the voice rather sternly.

"No…" Grumbled the stranger. "But I'm at lease able to understand when to let a toy go. All the good ones break eventually." His voice trailed off as he looked up at the sky.

"General…"

"Forget I said anything. Now, you're sure she's here this time?"

"OF COURSE I'M SURE!" Screamed the old man, causing the stranger to jump slightly and put his fingers in his ears. "YOU ARE ONLY 50 FEET FROM THE DUMPING GROUND WHERE SHE FELL! SHE HAS TO BE THERE!"

"Right." Said the stranger with a cocky smile. "So why did you send me to the wrong place three times?"

"Uh…well…IT WAS A MISCALCULATION! It's not like you care. Don't you like being on the 'outside?"

The stranger's smile grew wide.

"Well of course I do. It gives me something to talk about with the ladies."

The stranger then finally turned to stare at the detective's right into their eyes, smiling devilishly.

"Plus capturing demons is a hobby of mine."

"Don't take him lightly." Murmured Kurama. "He has substantial hidden power."

"Indeed." Agreed Genkai, crouching down in a defensive position. "Be on your guard."

Yusuke grunted, curling his hand into a fist.

"What's wrong Urameshi?" Asked Kuwabara, glancing at his friend out of the corner of his eye.

"It's strange. But this guy's energy…kind of reminds me of Sensui. And not in a good way."

Kuwabara raised his eyebrows and he quickly turned his attention back to the man in the clearing.

"Look Doc, I got some work to do." Said the stranger, keeping his eye contact with the detectives. "You make sure my tea is ready when I get back now."

"Of course Kureno! I was considering a nice black tea that I thought you might enjoy. And if you aren't too busy we could have a re-match of that human game you brought back. Chess right? I've grown quite fond of it and I want an opportunity to try and beat you for once."

Kureno chuckled.

"We'll see about that Doc. Over and out."

The creature closed his mouth and shook his head a bit.

"You sure talk a lot." Said the creature in a gravelly voice (its gender was undistinguishable).

"Well, Doc and I have a lot to talk about. But now, I want to have a little fun."

The creature rolled its big green eyes and shook its head.

"Just don't go too crazy. Master wants the girl alive."

Kureno began scratching the creature's tummy and it began to purr.

"I know Arazul. But I suggest you move out of the way because things are about to heat up."

The creature casually looked at the detectives and chuckled.

"Oh sure! Have all the fun why don't you? When will I get a chance to fight?" It screeched, flying into the air. It looked around and decided to perch itself on a small boulder at the far edge of the clearing.

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud." Said Kureno, stretching his arms above his head. "You'll get your chance. Just not today."

Arazul rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say. Just remember the master-"

"Wants her alive. I know Arazul. You already told me. Now will you let me work?"

Arazul shakes its head.

"Just don't do anything stupid."

Kureno chuckles.

"I know. Now then…"

Suddenly, Kureno jumps into the air, racing toward the detectives at an incredible speed.

"Let's PARTY!!!!"

* * *

**So first of the bad guys appear!!!!!! YAY!!!! I actually had a really fun time with Kureno and Arazul and have BIG plans for how they will play out in the story. I think I like Kureno more than Hanabi....oh well. So please review! I love to hear reviews!**


End file.
